


Risk

by Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gaybar, M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut, boylove, chtíč, harrylu, lovec a kořist, touha, žárlivost
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Lucius Malfoy se po válce rozhodl vynahradit si čas, který musel strávit v nefunkčním svazku a ve službě Pána zla, po svém. Koupil si mudlovský gay bar a téměř každou noc trávil v objetí náhodně vybraného muže. Po dvou letech, kdy si uvědomil, že už se nudí, mu však zřejmě osud přinesl příležitost otevřenými dveřmi. A zjistil, že nic není takové, jak se zdá.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Risk

Stál u baru, v ruce držel poloplnou silnostěnnou sklenici s tekutým zlatem a rozhlížel se okolo sebe. S nicneříkajícím výrazem stříbřitýma očima těkal po tančících párech mužů, mezi nimiž se sem tam daly zahlédnout i tisknoucí se dívky, i po malých kulatých stolečcích rozmístěných kolem parketu tak, že na ně světla zpod stropu dopadala jen spoře a zanechala jim tak alespoň nějaké zdání intimity a soukromí. Věděl, že pod stolky už dávno probíhají zkoumavé a nesmělé doteky těch, kteří se zde seznámili anebo i naopak příliš smělé těch, co sem přišli za zábavou spolu, než se někteří přesunou do prvního patra budovy, kde byly pro tyto případy připraveny jednoduché pokoje. Mnohokrát tam zamířil i on sám s někým, koho si vyhlédl pro krátké povyražení a za zavřenými dveřmi už zažil leccos.

Možná si ten bar koupil jen proto, aby konečně mohl někde upustit od masky, kterou byl nucen denně nasazovat před celou společností, ale především před svou vlastní rodinou, o kterou nikdy nestál. Na jeho názor se však nikdo neptal – ať už na ženění či na cokoliv jiného –, ostatně to se nezměnilo ani poté, co Pán zla nastoupil k moci a on byl postaven před hotovou věc – vstoupit k němu do služeb –, a musel tak nasadit další masku, tentokrát o mnoho těžší.

Ve chvíli, kdy Voldemort padl a jeho otec Abraxas zemřel, se konečně mohl poprvé volně nadechnout. Rozvedl se, věnoval bývalé manželce luxusní sídlo ve Francii – ostatně tam stejně trávila čas radši než ve studené Británii – a po krátkém přemýšlení se rozhodl udělat něco, o čem mohl dlouhá léta téměř jen snít. Ženy jej nikdy nepřitahovaly a při plnění manželských povinností musel vždycky použít erekci povzbuzující lektvar, který si pro jistotu vařil sám, neboť by nesnesl takovou hanbu propíranou na veřejnosti. Pokud by o jeho výkonu chtěla žena hovořit, nesměla na něm najít cokoliv neuspokojivého. O to se postaral.

Ale po válce, když byl pro kouzelnickou společnost jen rozvedeným mužem, se mohl konečně vrátit k tomu, co ho přitahovalo – k mužskému tělu. Užíval si plné dva roky, vyzkoušel mnoho milenců. K některým se vracel, jiné už nikdy nespatřil. A čím déle se po nocích oddával nezřízenému způsobu života, snaže se tak dohonit vše, o co přišel v manželském svazku, tím více si uvědomoval, že mu ke štěstí něco chybí.

Někdy i zůstal doma, zadumaně seděl na pohovce a hleděl do uklidňujících plamenů krbu, jen aby zjistil, že je mu vlastně smutno. Chybělo mu mít vedle sebe někoho, s kým by mohl hovořit, s kým by mohl život sdílet a věnovat mu svou náklonnost. S Narcissou, ačkoliv se nemilovali, měli poměrně vřelý vztah a za dlouhé roky se spolu naučili žít ve vzájemné shodě. A jemu scházelo něco podobného, něco, co by bylo navíc okořeněné i vzájemnou láskou. Draca, i když se scházeli často, do toho počítat nemohl – měl svou vlastní rodinu.

Lucius Malfoy se nudil. A proto málem přehlédl, když se dveře vedoucí do jeho podniku otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil mladík se svým typickým černým rozcuchem. Nasucho polkl. V první chvíli se vyděsil, že by ho mohl poznat, ale nakonec si uvědomil, že s jeho kouzlem upraveným zevnějškem to bylo nepravděpodobné. Neudělal nic zvláštního – jen zkrátil a obarvil vlasy na hnědo a lehce pozměnil rysy v obličeji. S mudlovskými džínami a tričkem už se od váženého aristokrata nemohl lišit více.

Ve chvíli, kdy Harry zavřel dveře, rozhlédl se a zamířil k baru, Lucius zpozorněl. Neměl tušení, že by byl Potter gay, proto ho opravdu překvapilo, když se postavil vedle něj k baru a objednal si whisky. Jakmile dostal barman zaplaceno, mladík si vzal svůj nápoj a vydal se k parketu, hledaje volný stolek. Jejich oči se na malý okamžik střetly během toho, co se otáčel, a Lucius zadržel dech, vida ve smaragdově zeleném pohledu jiskry, které by ho v mžiku dokázaly spálit na popel.

Nemohl si pomoci, už z něj nedokázal sundat pohled. Sledoval ho, nespouštěl ho z očí, sám netuše, co za tím sleduje. Vysvětloval si to tím, že je pouze obezřetný a nemá to vůbec nic společného s tím, že se pod úzkým bílým tričkem rýsovaly svaly a v těsných černých džínách vynikl dokonale kulatý a pevný zadek. Harry chvíli seděl sám, ale po několika dalších drincích, při čemž při každém jejich vyzvednutí u baru Luciuse propálil pohledem, se k němu připojil další mladík, který měl modré vlasy a na vyhublých rukách snad půlku železářství. A to se majiteli baru příliš nelíbilo.

Mladíci začali tančit a on se zamračil. Neušlo mu, že se Potter zvedl poněkud váhavě, úsměv na tváři je poměrně nucený a pohyby nepřirozeně toporné. A ve chvíli, kdy se ten modrovlasý mudla k němu přitiskl a zastrčil mu ruce pod tričko, zjistil, že zavrčel. Až se mu z toho zadrhl dech – přistihl sám sebe, jak žárlí, ačkoliv k tomu neměl jediný důvod a ani nejmenší právo. Přesto měl dojem, jako kdyby mu někdo právě vytrhával kořist z rukou. To on měl být ten, co Pottera dostane. Nemohl nevyužít té příležitosti, kdy mu vlezl téměř do náruče. Navíc ty pohledy, které k němu vysílal, jakmile si šel pro drink, ho nenechaly na pochybách. On _měl_ zájem.

Aniž by se nějak zamýšlel nad svým konáním, nepřítomně položil už prázdnou sklenici na barový pult a vyrazil. Všiml si, že Harry uhnul před polibkem a dodalo mu to více odvahy, respektive mu to potvrdilo mladíkův nezájem k mudlovi, s nímž tančil. Ani ho nenapadlo, že by mohl dostat košem. Byl Malfoy. Byl na lovu. A byl odhodlaný dostat to, co chtěl.

Nasadil široký úsměv, prokličkoval mezi páry a rozhodl se do toho skočit po hlavě. Zezadu Harryho objal kolem pasu a schválně afektovaným hlasem hlasitě pronesl: „Miláčku, no konečně jsi tady. Už jsem se bál, že nedorazíš." Očima provrtával druhého mladíka, zatímco se sklonil k Harryho uchu a zašeptal: „Spolupracuj."

Harry, aniž by se otočil, neznatelně přikývl, ruce, kterými se celkem bezvýsledně snažil držet modrovlasého od sebe, položil na Luciusovy dlaně a povytáhl obočí. „Říkal jsem ti, že tu nejsem sám," řekl mudlovi bez zájmu, otočil se a pokračoval: „Konečně jsi tady, zlato." Chytil se ho okolo krku, vytáhl se na špičky a s odvahou posilněnou alkoholem Luciuse políbil, aniž by se dál staral o druhého tanečníka.

Lucius si pomyslel, že to jde až příliš snadno, ale nestěžoval si. Zamračil se na mudlu, který pod jeho ostrým pohledem raději vycouval, a plně se poddal sametovým rtům, jež se k těm jeho přivinuly s podivnou naléhavostí. Ten polibek byl zvláštní. Věděl jistě, že se s Potterem nikdy nelíbal – koneckonců ho ve svém baru nikdy nepotkal, až dodnes –, ale něco se mu na něm zdálo známého. Nebo možná nevtíravý parfém, který ho obestřel ve chvíli, kdy se k němu natiskl ještě blíže? Byl si jist, že ho už někdy cítil, ale nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet v téhle chvíli. Teď měl zájem o něco jiného a poněkud tělesnějšího, což mu naznačil silným zmáčknutím zadku.

Harry se do polibku usmál, zhoupl se zpět na paty a zadíval se mu zpříma do očí. „Díky za záchranu... Luciusi."

V tom to hrklo a měl dojem, že se mu zastavilo srdce, než se rozběhlo zběsilou rychlostí. Děkoval létům strávených ve službách Pána zla, neboť sice tu službu nenáviděl, ale alespoň mu umožnila skrývat emoce tak dobře, jako by žádné neměl. „Kdo je Lucius?" zeptal se, snaže se mlžit, ale bylo mu předem jasné, že je to předem prohraný boj. Potter byl příliš inteligentní, než aby se nechal ošálit.

Harry se usmál, vzal ho za ruku a vedl ho neomylně ke schodům za barem, které vedly do prvního patra. Lucius se nechal bez odporu vést, jak se ještě snažil vstřebat šok z toho, že ho oslovil správným jménem – navíc byl zvědavý, kam to všechno povede –, avšak když mladík sebejistě zamířil do jeho zadní kapsy džínů, aby z ní vytáhl klíč od pokoje, byl naprosto konsternovaný.

„Jak –" začal mluvit, chtě vyzvědět, co to všechno znamená, ale zastavil ho prst na ústech.

„Až uvnitř," hlesl Harry, odemkl a vstoupil jako první. Hned jak za nimi Lucius zavřel a zamkl, Harry odložil hůlku na skříňku vedle dveří a téměř nenuceně se posadil na postel, což byl jediný další nábytek v celé místnosti. Žádný další ani nebyl potřeba, neboť účel pokoje to splňovalo. Kromě chlupatého koberce a několika obrazů na stěnách vedly za postelí druhé dveře do koupelny. Nic víc.

Lucius se zastavil za dveřmi, opřel se o ně zády a založil si ruce v bok. Hůlku opatřenou zastíracím kouzlem měl připravenou v pohotovosti v rukávu, ale předpokládal, že nebude třeba, zvlášť když se Potter té své dobrovolně vzdal, přesto nehodlal polevit v ostražitosti.

„Nesedneš si ke mně?" zeptal se Harry a poklepal na černé saténové povlečené vedle sebe. „Nebo už jsi ztratil zájem?"

„Neztratil," přiznal vážně, „avšak jsem poněkud v šoku. Nejprve mne pojmenuješ podivným jménem, a pak víš nejen, kde mám klíč, ale i k jakému pokoji patří, ale já si neuvědomuji, že bych tě tady už někdy viděl. Takže mi vysvětli, co to znamená."

„To, že jsi mě neviděl, neznamená, že jsem tu poprvé, Luciusi," opáčil se zdviženým obočím. „Nebo bych snad měl říct _Richarde_?"

A sakra. Jak to, u Salazara, věděl? Jak to bylo možné? Jedině... Přikývl. „Mnoholičný lektvar?"

Harry se trochu omluvně usmál. „Jo, přesně." Postavil se, došel až k němu a vpil se do rozšířených zornic.

„Ale ten klíč – ty tu nejsi poprvé," konstatoval a ani nemusel říkat, že myslí konkrétně tuto místnost. Pro Merlina, to už s ním spal a ani to nevěděl? Z té představy ho zamrazilo.

„Poslední rok trávíš noci jenom se mnou," hlesl Harry rozpačitě a sklopil pohled k jejich botám. „Teda, tady. Co děláš jinde... samozřejmě netuším."

Lucius měl dojem, že se mu podlomí kolena, ztěžka se opřel zády o dveře za sebou a jen neobratně hledal slova k odpovědi. „Jak?" vydechl to jediné, co dokázal říci.

„No, když jsem tu byl poprvé, všiml jsem si tě a líbil ses mi," přiznal, aniž by zdvihl pohled. „Během několika dnů jsem si vytipoval, jaké partnery si vybíráš, a podle toho jsem měnil podobu. Vzhledem k tomu, že ses jen málokdy vychýlil od určitého typu, nebylo to nic těžkého." Nevěděl, co s rukama, tak jimi zachytil lem Luciusova trička a začal jej žmoulat mezi prsty. „Po nějaké době jsem poznal, že jsi to ty. Z maličkostí. Jakmile jsem to pak věděl, nebylo těžké poznat tě i podle rysů, které sis zjemnil."

„Jsem překvapen," zašeptal Lucius chraptivě a dvěma prsty zdvihl Harrymu bradu. V zelených očích se odrážela obava, ale taktéž překvapivé odhodlání. „Proč ses odhalil? A jak jsi věděl, že za tebou půjdu?"

Harry se usmál. „Všichni ti mudlové, které jsem připravil o vlasy, mi byli v něčem podobní, tak jsem to prostě risknul. A doufal. Už jsem se prostě nechtěl schovávat, chtěl jsem ti říct pravdu." Prsty jemně přejel po jeho boku a s povzdechem zavřel oči. „I kdyby to znamenalo, že to všechno skončí." Znovu se na něj podíval a na tváři vykouzlil nejisté zašklebení. „Ale byl bych radši, kdyby to teprve teď začalo, protože... jsem tě začal mít rád."

Lucius na něj mlčky hleděl a snažil se ty nabyté informace zpracovat. Zaplavovala ho vlna podivného tepla, které dosud nepoznal, a líbilo se mu to. Imponovala mu mladíkova vytrvalost a jeho vyznání mu vyrazilo dech. I když si nedokázal příliš představit, že by dokázal vyjít s někým, kdo byl ve věku jeho syna, avšak když si vybavil, jak dobře mu bylo v posledním roce, pokud se nacházel zde, v tomto pokoji... Sice se mu podoby míhaly před očima, aniž by si nějakou konkrétněji vybavil, přesto si uvědomoval ten pocit, který ho zde naplňoval. Zde se cítil chtěný a v posledním měsíci se i častokrát stalo, že zůstali až do rána. Už ho to nepřekvapovalo. Pokud to byl stále jeden Harry Potter, se kterým trávil noci, bylo nabíledni, že se to muselo nějak projevit.

Nevěděl, co říct, tak ho prostě pod návalem emocí a uvědomění políbil. Líbilo se mu, že Harry v jeho náruči okamžitě zvláčněl a zareagoval opětováním polibku. Najednou mu došlo, proč mu ten první, ještě na parketu, připadal známý. Nyní ho poznal. Bylo to stejně nádherné jako ty předešlé, avšak tentokrát to byl Harry, kdo se otíral svými rty o jeho, nejen nějaký náhodný pěkný mladý muž.

Mladík zasténal, když mu Lucius neomylně doputoval rukama na zadek. „Chci tebe, tvou podobu, prosím," zamumlal do jeho rtů a zabořil mu prsty do vlasů.

„Samozřejmě. Za okamžik," odpověděl, sáhl vedle sebe pro hůlku a vzápětí se s hlasitým prásknutím přemístil před Malfoy Manor, do nějž užaslého mladíka vtáhl. Hned na to vytáhl vlastní hůlku z rukávu, zamumlal zaklínadlo a sňal maskovací kouzlo. „Iluze už není třeba, tedy ani toho baru."

„Takhle je to mnohem lepší," zavrněl Harry a nechal si dlouhé platinové vlasy protéct mezi prsty, načež si opět stoupl na špičky, aby ochutnal rty, o nichž snil dlouhé měsíce. Nyní, když už nebyli pod účinky lektvaru a kouzla, to bylo jiné. Správné. Dokonalé. Tentokrát mohl skutečně říci, že stráví noc s Luciusem. I kdyby měla být jediná a poslední, děla se. A to byl základ všeho.

Nechal se odvést do obrovské ložnice a zcela ignoroval její vybavení, neboť měl oči jen pro něj. Ani si už nepamatoval, kdy došel do toho stavu, kdy za ním cíleně chodil, ale ani mu na tom nezáleželo. Prostě se to stalo. A on doufal, že se to bude dít dále, ačkoliv toužil po něčem víc než jen po luxusním sexu. Na to si teď však zakázal myslet, jen se rozpouštěl pod doteky a polibky, kterými ho Lucius zasypával.

Oblečení z nich padalo jedno po druhém na drahou mramorovou dlažbu, jež byla opatřena vyhřívacím kouzlem, takže je nezábly nohy. Doteky se stávaly víc a víc odvážnější, jazyky ochutnávaly rozpálenou kůži, nehty drásaly pokožku, z pootevřených úst se začínaly linout zastřené vzdechy.

Oba dva využívali toho, co o sobě věděli. Za ten rok, co spolu spali, aniž by Lucius jen tušil, koho v posteli má, se naučili svá těla poznávat s naprostou jistotou. Každý dotek se dočkal adekvátní odezvy, každé polaskání bylo odměněno zmučeným sténáním. A když se konečně dočkali splynutí, po němž oba přímo prahli, cítili se na vrcholu blaha.

Lucius se v něm pohyboval pomalu, vychutnávaje si ten pocit, že mu může být takto blízko a hledět do matných očí, v nichž se převaloval přehršel emocí. Opřel se o loket, něžně ho políbil na hranu čelisti a usmál se jeho netrpělivosti, se kterou ho překříženýma nohama popoháněl k vyšší rychlosti. „Spěcháš, abys mohl rychle odejít?" zeptal se pobaveně a úplně se zastavil.

„Ne," vydechl a odhrnul mu dlouhé vlasy z čela. „Doufám, že stihneme dvě kola, než mě odsud vyhodíš."

„Nechci tě vyhazovat," ujistil ho vážně a to zvláštní teplo, jež ho zalilo při Harryho přiznání, ho znovu zahřálo v nitru, když se mladík zářivě usmál. „Možná bychom mohli vyzkoušet to.. Jak jsi to říkal? Že bys byl radši, kdyby to začalo?"

„Jo, to jsem říkal," přitakal se skousnutým rtem.

„No, tak uvidíme, co se s tím dá dělat," zapředl, políbil ho na šíji a prudce do něj přirazil, za což ho Harry odměnil ostrým zasténáním, „ale napřed tu máme něco nedokončeného. A já rád dotahuji rozdělané záležitosti do konce."


End file.
